Chocolate
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: Her little stubs plopped down onto the grass at the base of the tree, and she looked up at Young Link angrily. "Chocolate first," she declared, holding a paw out, "talk later." Young Link looked a bit upset, but passed the plastic bag to the Pokémon reluctantly anyways. (Young Link/Pichu friendship fic, set in Melee.)


**AN- YOUNG LINK AND PICHU FOR DLC! Why? Ummmmm... Well, I hate it when ANYONE is cut from the game. It just makes me feel sad (I'mma sentimental wimp XD). I want everyone who was cut to come back, because, like said before, sentimentality (not to mention the fact some characters with original move-sets were also cut, and I hate when that happens.)**

**This fic is my first attempt at hurt/comfort! Might be a bad one, but (like always) had a fun time writing it! :D It's also a Pichu/Young Link friendship fic, because WHY NOT. I think they'd be so cute as friends ^_^**

**Before you read, one last message: WE NEED MORE FICS IN THIS FANDOM FOR BOTH PICHU AND YOUNG LINK. They have barely any compared to SOME people (I'm looking at you, Link.) Not including this fic, in every rating, Young Link has a grand total of 25 fics. Not including this fic, Pichu, in every rating, has 35 fics. THIS IS A HORRIBLE INJUSTICE. They were in Melee, a game that came out back in 2001, and Lucina is in the new SSB, a game that came out last October, and she has more than both Pichu and Young Link COMBINED. *sighs* It just BUGS me so much.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The huge yard of the mansion was almost completely empty. September wind blew orange and brown leaves around wildly, and a few dark gray clouds were coming ever closer, promising a storm of some sort.

She didn't notice. The little Pokémon was sitting in one of the highest branches in her favorite tree, warm tears flowing down her yellow face. No one wanted her. She sniffled, rubbing one of her little stumpy arms against her runny nose. Pichu knew no one wanted her. If someone did, they would have followed her outside when she ran outside, a little emotional mess. No one had gone outside.

The branch she sat on was thick, but still rattled in the wind. Pichu barely noticed the shaking tree limb beneath her, she just cried, miserably alone.

All she wanted was someone to play with her. When Pichu asked Pikachu to play with her, he said no, because he was playing with Samus. Mewtwo just flat out ignored her question. Even Peach, who usually always had the time to at least hold the electric Pokémon, was too busy.

But then Pichu asked Young Link to play with her, and he yelled at her. He told her no one liked her, that she was just a "weak clone no one cared about." That was when she started crying, when she ran outside of the mansion.

"Hey!" A faint call broke her out of her sobs, and she stopped abruptly. Someone called for her. Someone cared. Pichu peeked over the edge of the branch, and immediately scowled.

He was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"Go away!" She yelled, hoping he heard her. Young Link was standing at the base of the tree, tunic and cap blowing around in the wind.

"Pichu!" He yelled back, and all she wanted to do was pull back from the edge of the branch and ignore him. But she didn't.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" She declared angrily, glaring down at the younger version of a seasoned hero.

"Can you come down? I want to tell you something!" Young Link looked sad, but Pichu made no move to leave her branch. Digging into one of his magic pouches, the boy pulled out a plastic bag filled with a strange looking material. "I brought chocolate!"

The lightning Pokémon narrowed her eyes. Young Link sure was crafty. Pichu once told him she could never resist the lovely temptations of chocolate, and it seemed he was taking full advantage of that fact.

Despite herself, Pichu clambered down the tree, already planning to grab the bag of goodies and bolt back up to her branch.

Her little stubs plopped down onto the grass at the base of the tree, and she looked up at Young Link angrily.

"Chocolate first," she declared, holding a paw out, "talk later."

Young Link looked a bit upset, but passed the plastic bag to the Pokémon reluctantly anyways. As soon as the chocolate was in her possession, Pichu climbed the tree swiftly, graceful even with one paw restricted with goodies. Back on her branch, she glanced back down at Young Link, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

The boy looked deflated, defeated. Pichu felt a pang of regret, but tried to push it away. Then Young Link sat on the ground with his back pressed against the rough trunk, looking down at his lap, and Pichu felt a wave of regret fully wash over her. Slowly, she climbed back down to the ground, sitting down with a plop next to the boy.

Young Link looked up, and smiled when he saw Pichu came back. Before he could do anything, Pichu held up a paw.

"Tell me what you want to quickly," she stated, voice still shaking from anger, regret, and sorrow all rolled up into one, "because once this chocolate's gone, so am I."

The boy nodded, taking a breath while staring at the ground. "I'm sorry."

He'd said it so quietly, she almost missed it; wind whistling through her ears loud enough to almost muffle everything else. "You're… Sorry?"

"Yeah," he whispered, eyes never leaving the grass at Pichu's feet, "I'm sorry for saying… What I said."

Pichu's tears started to come back. "You really hurt me." She sniffled, pawing at the bag of chocolate absentmindedly, appetite suddenly gone. "Why'd you say that, Link?" She felt a weight settle in her stomach. "We're friends!"

_Best_ friends, but she left that word out. She was too hurt to put it in.

"I know," Young Link sniffled, and finally looked up at Pichu. "I- I was just having a bad day."

Anger flooded Pichu's little body, "A bad day?! What could've gone so wrong that you had to _insult _me?! You called me a weak clone no one likes!" The tears practically blinded her by this point. "I thought _you _liked me."

Young Link's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You thought I _liked _you?! Um, like, _liked _you, liked you?"

Pichu stopped what she was about to say, pondering what exactly Young Link meant by that peculiar statement. And then she realized, and started giggling, which built into laughing so hard it hurt.

"No!" She giggled, Young Link slowly looking more relieved. "Not like _that_! Like a friend!"

They both were laughing by this point, and were each equally glad for the laughter. It felt better than crying and getting furious at one another. It was a relief.

However, slowly but surely, both children calmed down, until it was just a chuckle or giggle scattered here and there between them.

The clouds were almost on top of them by this point, but neither noticed. Instead, Pichu popped a chocolate in her mouth, before offering one to Young Link. He accepted, and Pichu slowly sobered from their giggle high to remember; he blatantly insulted her.

"So," she started, gaining Young Link's attention, "do you? You know, like me like a friend?"

The boy raised his eyebrows, "Of course I do! We're best friends!"

She smiled at his use of the word 'best'.

"I really didn't mean what I said to you," Young Link frowned, "and I really regret saying it. Can you… Forgive me?"

Pichu paused, a moment to her thoughts, before smiling and nodding, which brought an even bigger smile to Young Link's face.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, reaching out and scooping Pichu into a warm hug. She hugged back, perfectly content in that moment with Young Link. She didn't need anything else. Until, of course, she thought of a question.

"Why did you say it?" Pichu asked, looking her friend in the eyes from her spot in his lap. "Why were you having a bad day?"

Young Link's eyes darkened momentarily, and he looked out across the field that was the mansion's yard. "Master Hand had just told me I've been cut."

There was silence, Pichu taking in the information. She hugged Young Link tighter than before. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed, looking back at the Pokémon. "I'm going home. That's no reason to be sad." A drop of water hit his nose, and he looked to the sky, noticing the storm clouds were overhead. He stood up, holding Pichu in his arms carefully, and walked back to the mansion.

Pichu felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes yet again. "But- but you can't go!" She started sniffling, every bounce in Young Link arms as he walked seemingly jolted more and more salty tears from her, "We just made up! You can't leave me! We're best friends! You can't!"

"…I have to."

* * *

Pichu evolved into a Pikachu, staying in the tournaments. The older Pikachu from Melee evolved into a Raichu, and left the tourney. Young Link left.

Pichu never saw her best friend again.


End file.
